


Edge-play

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeplay, Fucking Machines, Gun Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ha ha, papcest - Freeform, the gun is unloaded by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Strapped to a machine, Edge experiences some edgeplay, with Stretch at the helm.





	Edge-play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally another 2017 Kinktober prompt I never posted. It's complete enough I figured it's worth sharing as is. ;)

“Guhh!!” The shallow thrusts of the firm silicon shaft only scratched at the growing itch that was his arousal. And it only heightened with the sound of a cocking gun. Teeth a line, Stretch raised a brow ridge and allowed himself a small smirk. Tilting the barrel so it rested against Edge’s temple, Stretch clicked his forming tongue.

 

“y’know,” he murmured, “that’s a good look fer you. really gets me going. how bout a plea for good measure?”

 

What with a dildo plunging in and out of his ecto-labia for what felt like forever, Edge blinked dumbly as his lolling tongue dripped saliva on his bare bones.

 

Suddenly, a hitch in his breath and Edge unleashed a whine--

 

“S-Stretch...pluh-ease, _please_ \--I need. Need--” A strangled groan of frustration, a keen of wanton desire. “--M o r e. More, _Stretch_ \--”

 

“you sure?” he replied, toying with the lever of the machine. “i wanna hear ya say it.”

 

“F-fuck me Stretch,” Edge begged, blushing crimson so dark it was almost black. “ _Please._ ”

 

The soft spoken skeleton smiled to himself before adjusting the setting.

 

“if ya insist,” he replied nonchalantly.

 

Picking up speed, the dildo pounded into Edge’s overstimulated pussy, eliciting a moan of pleasure, and chants of yes, yes y e s!

 

His open legs lifted his crotch slightly, to meet the thrusts eagerly. The machine fucked him long and hard but as he waited, Edge realized couldn’t reach his peak--he needed _something_ to put him over the edge (By Asgore’s Hackles if only Sans could see him now.) Turning his skull jerkily toward Stretch, Edge gasped as the machine continued its rapid pace--

 

“Stre-Stretch--” his hips rose slightly for emphasis but Stretch didn’t appear to be looking. “--pull it!” Stretch cupped an almost uncaring hand around his acoustic meatus.

 

“hm? _what was that edgelord?_ ” The barrel of the gun moved briefly away from Edge’s temple and he about lost it with desperation.

 

“PULL THE TRIGGER!” Edge shrieked, fingers clutching the chains so tight if he had skin the knuckles would be white.

 

A tired grin encompassed Stretch’s face as he returned the gun to Edge’s skull.

 

“as you wish.”


End file.
